tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Takatsukasa
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT OF Fate/midsummer ARE HEAVY ON THIS PAGE. READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN RISK. | franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/midsummer | JPvoice = | Engvoice = Sean Chiplock | type = Human, Magi, Master, 'Slider' |CS = HaruCS.png |qualclasses = | height = 171 cm. | weight = 54 kg. | gender = Male | hairc = Green | eyec = Purple | birthp = TBA | bday = 4 January | bloodt = AB | armament = Shirtsleeves | likes = Mysteries | dislikes = Video game dragons | talent = Paranormal investigation | enemy = Archenemy | imagecol = Transparent emerald }} is the main protagonist of Fate/midsummer and the Master of Gatekeeper in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War. Profile Background Wataru is a 'Slider', a being whose original timeline was extinguished and now has the potential to move through different timelines and realities. In a manner opposite that of Musashi Miyamoto, he was a notably heroic figure in his original timeline, to the point of being considered a who had a chance of reaching the Throne of Heroes at his death. The purging of his world by the Quantum Time Locks resulted in him transferring to the current timeline, while losing his memories of the events and what lead up to them in the process. Appearance A unique trait about Wataru's appearance appears to be its rather ageless quality, especially compared with others. Whether this is a result of his unique birth or not, he always has a rather fresh and youthful look about him, though it is one that can be spoiled by a variety of wounds and bleeding. Nevertheless, several traits have remained consistent about him through the years. Sporting a thin, but still wiry body, Wataru has rather pale skin and vibrant green hair that resists all attempts to comb it, resulting in hair that has been compared to both a bush and a hedge at the same time, leading to some verbal jabs at the untameable quality of his hair. By far one of the most notable features about Wataru is the unique color of his eyes: a brilliant purple that almost seems to sparkle with specks of blue light whenever he becomes happy, excited, or is simply displaying his more energetic side. Thanks to his Harmony origin, Wataru seems to exude an aura of happiness, calmness, and kindness wherever he goes, as if he is perfectly in-tune with everything around him, being perfectly content with it. Wataru's age is considered slightly hard to guess, but he appears to be in his early-to-mid-teens. Wataru himself has confirmed that, during the time of Fate/midsummer, he is sixteen. He is described as the kind of person who grins easily, and there are highly subtle smile lines around his mouth that can occasionally be noticed by others. On even rarer occasions, Wataru has been seen to add a black, long-sleeved shirt to this ensemble, usually when moving around outside in this outfit. His standard attire, both at home and during the events of the Holy Grail War, appears to be a variant or some kind of school uniform from his hometown, with an often crumpled white business shirt with a blue-and-yellow striped tie hanging from his neck. He wears a very loose belt complete with simple slacks on his lower half, and basic sneakers or various other kinds of comfortable shoes on his feet. His shirt is a short one, and most of his arms are exposed when he wears it save for his upper arms and shoulders. He also sports a more casual outfit for around the house use, this one being a simple white cotton t-shirt and baggy pants with simple socks. It is somewhat implied that this is the outfit that he sleeps in as well, acting as a sort of pajamas for him, but it has not been confirmed or seen. In the epilogue of Fate/midsummer, Wataru is seen wearing a different and more standard school uniform, a gray-colored gakuran. Personality Relationships Gatekeeper Archenemy Role Fate/midsummer Abilities While all memories except his upbringing before the placement of the Time Lock have left him without knowledge of his exploits, his body still remembers the numerous skills it once possessed or was growing to use. Frequent battles during the first night of the Holy Grail War successfully reawaken his more prominent abilities. Fighting Skills Magic Inexplicably, Wataru possesses an Elemental Affinity of , granting him the ability to harness the ; the exact nature of this ability has yet to be determined, but it is stated to be beyond the bonds of common magecraft and instead dives headlong into the fabeled field of true magic. Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magi Category:Masters Category:Humans Category:Fate/midsummer